


Both of you

by whiskis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Ass, Friendship/Love, Love, Multi, Sexual Tension, The 100 - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke estaba cansada de perder gente importante en su vida, así que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a ninguno de los dos pelear por ella. Ella los quería a los dos, ¿no podían verlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Por qué sigo durmiendo sola?

Le dio otro trago al mata-ratas que Monty y Jasper hacían, fuese lo que fuese. Todo había sido un poco raro desde que habían rescatado a sus amigos en Mt. Weather, parecía que todos estaban fuera de lugar. Después de todas las celebraciones la vida había vuelto a la "normalidad", aunque Clarke no sabía exactamente que era eso. Ahora tenian tregua, tenían a sus amigos y el problema de Mt. Weather se había solucionado. "¿Ahora qué?", pensaba Clarke. Su madre se había vuelto a hacer con el cargo de Camp Jaha, Clarke realmente necesitaba alejarse de todo eso, pero no era tan fácil, los grounders seguían considerándola la líder. Lexa, seguía considerándola la líder.

Lexa... Bueno, con ella también se había vuelto todo muy raro. Desde el "incidente" del beso, bueno, digamos que había habido más de un incidente. Ambas estaban bajo mucha presión y, siendo sincera, Clarke quería y podía estar con ella. La atracción entre las dos era innegable y cada vez que estaban cerca las chispas que saltaban entre las dos eran demasiadas para no causar un cortocircuito. Ambas se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y por el amor, aunque Lexa un no sabía nada de la palabra con "A", y mientras las cosas siguieran así...

Los chicos no eran los únicos que habían rescatado de Mt. Weather. Y ahí pasamos a Bellamy. Bellamy... Con él siempre había sido muy difícil, y cuando acabó la guerra se volvió tan fácil. Entre tanta destrucción y tanta muerte, surgió algo tan bello que Clarke fue incapaz de impedirlo. Todo había acabado y simplemente se lanzó en sus brazos y se fundieron en un cálido y seguro abrazo. Tras ese abrazo vinieron besos y más besos, y más que solo besos. Más pasión y más amor, aunque Bellamy tampoco sabía nada de la palabra con "A", y mejor que siguiese así...

Y luego ellos se enteraron, Clarke estaba con los dos y no quería perder a ninguno, no podía perder a nadie más. Los tres sabían que si Clarke elegía, perdería a uno de ellos. Clarke ya había perdido demasiada gente como para soportar más, entonces ocurrió. Tan fácil como había sido con Lexa y tan fácil como había sido con Bellamy, se volvió todo contra Clarke cuando decidieron que tenían que pelear por ella. Ninguno de los dos se planteó que Clarke les quería a ambos y que no pensaba dejarlos pelear por ella, pero claro, ninguno de los dos pensó en nada. Desde entonces todo habían sido discusiones y más discusiones en las que Clarke se interponía entre los dos. Ellos seguían esperando que eligiese o hiciese algo, pero no. Se negaban a ceder, así que Clarke se negó a darles nada, por eso llevaba dos semanas durmiendo sola y sin contacto físico con ninguno de los dos, les estaba castigando. Lo malo es que ella también estaba sufriendo el castigo. ¿Y qué habían hecho ellos? Luchar más fervientemente. Malditos fueran... Idiotas. "Pero TUS idiotas", le dijo esa vocecilla interior. Sí, sus idiotas.

Y ahora, sentada en un tronco al lado de la hoguera veía como discutían. Otra vez. Con un suspiro de resignación Clarke se levantó y fue a ver que tripa se les había roto esta vez. Supo exactamente cuando se dieron cuenta que ella caminaba hacía ellos porque callaron repentinamente. La última vez que les pilló discutiendo, Clarke había amenazado con no volver a hablarles nunca más, su amenaza había calado hondo, según parecía. Casi reprimió la risa al ver sus caras arrepentidas al mirarla. Los dos callados, mirando con ojos tristes, como si fuesen niños intentando no recibir una regañina de sus padres. Y entonces Lexa se mordió el labio inferior, y Bellamy la miro como si su mundo fuese un desierto y Clarke fuera agua. Entonces Clarke se rindió y se echó a reír. La reacción confusa que tuvieron valió otra ronda de risas, hasta el punto que estaba doblada por la mitad secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Mientras tanto ninguno dijo nada, tan solo la miraron. Sus caras eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, ambos mirándola con una mezcla entre enfado y confusión. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que eran tan parecidos entre ellos? Clarke nunca lo sabría. Cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar:

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar. ¿Por qué sigo pasando frío por la noche si os tengo a los dos?

A lo que ellos tan solo contestaron mirándose el uno al otro y luego a ella. Había una discusión no verbalizada en sus miradas, pero a Clarke no le importó, estaba cansada de dormir sola. Antes o después iba a tenerlos a los dos, y si era antes: mejor.


	2. Amor poco convencional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin se dieron cuenta que tenían algo en común: ambos querían que Clarke fuera feliz.

Era tarde, Clarke había pasado gran parte de la mañana en la enfermería cosiendo y vendando a demasiada gente para su gusto. Su ropa olía a antiséptico y sudor, Clarke quería más que nada ir al lago a bañarse. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Salió de la enfermería en busca de Lexa y Bellamy, que para variar volvían a estar discutiendo. No la vieron llegar y Clarke casi rió al escuchar que discutían quién iba a dormir con ella esa noche. 

Clarke: Si seguís discutiendo ninguno de vosotros va a dormir conmigo esta noche.-Los dos la miraron.-Iré a buscar a alguien más con quién dormir.

Y esa vez Clarke no pudo ayudar sinó riéndose cuando inmediatamente empezaron a discutir con ella. Eso era lo divertido de todo esto, que cuando les convenía hacían equipo contra ella. Si tan solo lo viesen desde el punto de vista de Clarke... todo sería más fácil. 

Bellamy: Nadie más va a dormir contigo  
Lexa: Mataré quién se atreva a tocarte-Bellamy asintió.   
Clarke: Está bien, nadie más, pero vosotros dos os venís conmigo. Ahora.  
Bellamy: ¿A dónde?  
Clarke: Al lago.  
Lexa: Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí.  
Clarke: Si no venís conmigo, me voy sola.-Y eso llamó la atención de ambos.   
Bellamy: No vas a salir sola, es peligroso.  
Lexa: Enviaré guerreros contigo, para protegerte.  
Clarke: ¿Seguros que queréis que vean como me baño?-sus bocas cayeron abiertas y Clarke rió.-Sí, eso pensaba. Vamonos.

***

Después de una acalorada discusión, Clarke había ganado, como siempre. Clarke iba saltando por el bosque mientras ellos dos la seguían, estaba tan concentrada en lo que pasaba detrás de ella que no vio el tronco en el suelo y un cabeza impactó contra el suelo en un golpe sordo. Cuando abrió los ojos la cara de Lexa y la de Bellamy estaban a escasos centímetros de la suya propia. 

Bellamy: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? Clarke, contéstame.  
Clarke: Relajad, estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe. Dejad que me levante.

Clarke se levantó con cuidado y palpó su frente, no había sangre, vale, buena señal. Tampoco le dolía, ni se había hinchado, no creía que fuera nada. Prosiguieron su camino hacia el lago, esta vez con Lexa y Bellamy pegados a ella, en un silencio sepulcral. En un par de cientos de metros más estaban en el lago y antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada Clarke estaba desnudándose. Lanzó su ropa a cualquier lugar mientras Bellamy y Lexa tan solo la miraban con la boca abierta. Se metió en el agua con un suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua fría limpiar todo el sudor de su piel.

Clarke: ¿Vais a entrar o simplemente os vais a quedar ahí con la boca abierta?

Clarke miró mientras los dos se quitaban la ropa, poco a poco y mirándose el uno al otro de reojo, con recelo. Fue un momento tremendamente incómodo para ellos, pero Clarke disfrutó como una niña con un juguete nuevo. Ambos se metieron con ella en el agua y volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Clarke: Vale, esto es incómodo. Quiero aclarar algo con vosotros dos. Os quiero a los dos en mi vida, no quiero conformarme con uno o con el otro, no quiero que luchéis por quién se queda conmigo porque me parte el corazón cada vez que os veo discutir. Así que aquí está la cosa, quiero teneos a los dos porque os quiero.-Miró a Bellamy.-Te quiero.-Miró a Lexa.-Te quiero.

Y acto seguido besó a cada uno de ellos, lentamente, besos consumidores donde puso cada uno de sus sentimientos hasta que quedó drenada de ellos. La tensión entre ellos disminuyó considerablemente y pasaron la tarde en el agua, hablando y riendo los unos con los otros. Clarke no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara desde el momento que vio a Lexa y a Bellamy hablar si discutir, simplemente riendo el uno con el otro. Y en ese momento decidió que eso era lo más cercano a la felicidad que había tenido, el resto daba igual, porque les tenía a ellos. 

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya amenazaba con esconderse los tres llevaban rato tumbados en una roca, habían caído en una charla ligera y antes de darse cuenta Clarke se había dormido. 

Lexa: ¿Deberíamos despertarla?  
Bellamy: No, déjala dormir, la llevaré.-Y en contra de lo que creía que Lexa diría, simplemente asintió.

Llegaron juntos al campamento, Lexa al lado de Bellamy, que cargaba a una muy dormida Clarke en sus brazos. Bellamy la llevó a su cama y se giró para buscar a Lexa, pero no estaba. Contra su mejor juicio Bellamy se fue a buscarla. La encontró sentada junto al fuego, dibujando patrones en el suelo con su espada. 

Bellamy: Lexa.  
Lexa: Bellamy. ¿Por qué no estás con Clarke?  
Bellamy: Porque TÚ no estas allí con ella, puede que entre nosotros dos haya tensión, sé que no te gusto, pero por que Clarke sea feliz deberíamos llevarnos bien. Si me conoces quizás hasta que guste-dijo con una risa.  
Lexa: ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gustas? Eres un guerrero respetado entre tu gente y, después de Mt Weather, también respetado por la mía.   
Bellamy: Entonces, ven conmigo.-Le tendió la mano y Lexa la cogió.

Juntos se dirigieron a la tienda de Clarke, donde la encontraron aun dormida, hecha una bola en el centro de la cama. Al escucharlos entrar abrió los ojos adormilada y sonrió. Cada uno se colocó a uno de sus lados, haciendo un sandwich de Clarke y se abrazaron estrechamente. Lexa pasó un brazo por encima de Clarke y lo apoyó en su cintura, Bellamy pasó su brazo por encima de Clarke y dejó su mano suavemente en la cadera de Lexa. Clarke se sumió en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas por primera vez desde que llegó a la tierra. 

A la mañana siguiente ellos seguían con ella, cada uno a un lado, abrazados a ella hasta tal punto que no podía prácticamente ni moverse. Intentó moverse para ver si la soltaban, pero no funcionó. Susurró sus nombres, solo para ser contestada con suaves gemidos adormilados.

Clarke: Os quiero a los dos, pero si no me soltáis y me dejáis salir a mear vamos a tener un real problema.

La soltaron y Clarke salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando atrás sus risas sofocadas por la almohada. Cuando volvió estaban dormidos, solo que esta vez los brazos de Bellamy estaban al rededor de Lexa mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Clarke sintió como su corazón se calentaba ante la imagen. Quizás su amor no fuera convencional, pero veía un futuro muy feliz y con eso le bastaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido tremendamente divertido escribir esta historia, pero no creo que me lleve a ninguna parte. Quizás algún día la retomo, pero de momento me gusta este final. Comentadme que os parece a vosotros porque de verdad que AMO cuando me comentáis lo que pensáis. <3
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en Tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/  
> Y en Twitter: @whiskiconlimon


End file.
